Dreamers 'n Tears
by Fender1993Strat
Summary: hey guys, first fic, just thought i'd give it a try. rated M for Drugs, thoughts of suicide, possible lemon, the likes, the likes. Tori/OOC, bade.


'If my intentions are misunderstood  
Please be kind  
I've done all I should  
I won't ask of you  
What I would not do  
Oh, I saw the damage in you  
My fortunate one  
The envy of youth'-Guns 'n Roses-Prostitute.'

'Bye mom' i'd say in a flat tone, not looking forward to this day.  
'Bye hunney! Have a great time at your new school!' My mother gushed.  
I shrugged and swung my backpack over my shoulder, then taking out my iPhone out of my pocket and put the left earbud into my left ear and the right earbud into my right ear respectively. I played my Red Hot Chili Peppers playlist and soon i was driving this brown 1985 Mercedes whilst listening to under the bridge, singing along:  
'..and i don't ever wanna feel, like i did that day, take me to the place i love, take me all the way..'  
My car stopped at the red traffic light, a vague hollow feeling making itself master of me; soon i'd arrive at Hollywood Arts,my new school.

'How the fuck did i get here anyways?' I wondered, thinking back to how it all happened  
2 months ago, i received a private message on my Youtube channel from a certain Beck Oliver, a HA student.  
This Beck claimed he had checked my channel out, the channel where video's of me playing the guitar,piano, bass or me singing were displayed.  
Beck also claimed he had shown his principal my videos and according to Beck, said principal was absolutely impressed by my music and he demanded that i'd play at something called the 'Big show case', a show where talented youths would show their talents.  
The first thing that crossed my mind was: 'why the fuck would they want ME there?' I had heard of Hollywood Arts, it was a school for extremely talented, artistic children, surely i didn't belong there?  
But apparently i did, i played one my own songs called 'dusk shining a light on my wall' at the 'big show case' and apparently everyone liked it, because for all i knew the next instant i was asked to take my place as a student on HA, i eagerly accepted.

'Ugh i need a smoke' i said, honking the claxon because of the driver in front of me failing to drive faster than 30 mp/h on a 50 mp/h road.  
I took my pack of Gauloises blue cigarettes out of my chestpocket and lit one of the smokes, having put it into my mouth.

By the time i arrived at HA i finished my 3rd cigarette, i was always one to smoke when i was tensed/excited.  
I got out of my car and took a deep breath, making my way onto the school terrain.  
I hesitated as i thought: 'what if i don't belong here? What if i fail as a student? Every fucking person i know will make fun of me, the failed student that left Delaware to go to Hollywood'.  
I looked at my own reflection in the window of my car, i saw me: 6'2 tall, overweight but not quite obese, eyes green,blue,brown,grey or were they just mud? Hair jet black, but shining golden when light danced across the surface of my hair.  
A insecure smile on my face told me i was not ready for this but that i had to get going anyways.  
I inhaled deeply one more time and made my way to Hollywood Arts.

I entered the halls of Hollywood Arts and that very instant i realised i had to get the fuck out of there; around me where hipsters playing the guitar,bass,banjo or even the horn, in the fucking hall.  
The lockers were the weirdest shit i had ever seen and everyone looked as eccentric as i looked dull.  
I was so lost in my thoughts that i failed to realise that i just bumped into someone only noticing said interruption of my thoughts when i hit the ground with a thud.  
'Ow, wake up sleepy..' I heard a female voice say.  
Looking up i saw the most amazing of creations i had ever seen, a real godess, flashing me a sweet smile.  
She helped me get up and i got a look at her, she was about 5'8, had the most intense,choco-brown eyes i had ever seen, dark brown hair that even looked as if it smelled of fruit and honey and the most perfect set of collarbones i had ever seen.  
'Sorry i walked into you i was lost in my thoughts and i didn't see you coming' i blurted, words failing to be coherent and eyes quickly falling to my feet.  
'Hey hey, that's okay, we all drift off sometimes don't we?' She said with the sweetest voice i had ever heard, playfully nudging me in the shoulder.  
I looked at her again and gasped at the beauty before me, she was without a doubt the most perfection creature ever, a slender body with long legs and a face built obviously to kill men with irrational love.  
'OMG' she shrieked, looking at me with awe, 'you're the guy from the big show case! I absolutely love your music!' She said, now possitively beaming.  
'I am, do you?' I asked,stammering,whilst blushing the deepest shade of red.  
'Yes! You were amazing!' She exclaimed 'give me your schedule she said' holding out her hand.  
I produced the requested piece of paper and handed it over to her.  
Her eyes scanned my schedule to this artistic prison and slowly a smile made its way to her face.  
'We have the exact same schedule' she said, obviously just being nice because i was that awkward new guy, or was she?  
'Cool' i said, tone flat, unknowing what to say.  
'C'mon, let me accompany you to improvisation, you'll love Sikowitz!' She said.  
'Si-who?' I asked, thinking she was just messing with me.  
'You'll see, you'll see' she said, smiling modestly 'my name is Tori Vega by the way' she claimed, offering her hand.  
'Pleasure to meet you Tori, my name is John Angelo Frushawnte' i announced, extending my hand to shake hers.


End file.
